


Little Thor

by Rozilla



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Girls Being Awesome, He's also good with children, The London Underground is REALLY like this, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thor is a Gentleman, Thor is a prince, exasperated parents, little thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozilla/pseuds/Rozilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little girl in her favourite 'Heroes of New York' costume gets the suprise of her life when she travels on the London Underground with her Dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Thor

**Author's Note:**

> The Little Thor car ad parody! OH IT'S SO FREAKIN' CUTE HOW DID I MISS THAT VIDEO?! It's the most freakin' adorable thing ever - there appears to be some debate as to whether the child is a girl or a boy, but in a way it doesn't matter. I've decided on girl because we need more girls being superheroes and it reminds me of that 'No H8' picture floating around where the little girls asked to dress as Thor because 'He's pretty', not to mention the princess Thor cosplays floating around.  
> I regret NOTHING.

Paul Carmicheal knew the importance of talking to children, he didn't take those child development courses with his wife for nothing, _but oh for the love of holy Pete how do you get them to stop for five blessed minutes?!_ Heather had not stopped all afternoon; a long stream of conciousness that just went on and on, occasionally punctuated with her tapping the railings with her foam hammer.

'You know Daddy, Thor can fly really REALLY fast, like faster than a thousand hundred miles an hour,' she was saying 'faster than your _car!_ And I know your car can go at least two hundred miles an hour _and_ I know that a thousand hundred is bigger than two hundred because it has four numbers instead of three.'

'Right,' her father said weakly, ignoring the slight chuckles from the other passengers. The London Underground is where you studiously ignore each other and say _nothing_ until you reach your destination.

Unless you were a four year old girl in a Thor costume.

'You know, Daddy's car would have gone a lot faster if it hadn't exploded,' Paul sighed.

'That was Thor Daddy, not _me!_ '

'It was a faulty engine and you were lucky not to be hurt sweet heart.'

'I wasn't going to get hurt, Thor was there!'

He was not going to have this discussion, not on the underground, not with a four year old with an over-active imagination. He tried not to confine his child's creativity and imagination, he really did, but this was going to far. There was role play, perfectly normal way for children to connect the various pathways in their brain in their relentless drive towards adulthood, but his daughter's obsession with Thor was getting tiresome for all concerned. If it connected to something he felt was educational, like maybe science or maths or even history, he'd be home and dry. She was getting on well at school, heavens knew, she was in her appropriate age levels and the teachers liked her well enough... well, when they didn't find her slightly exasperating.

Then there had been the _car incident_.

He had just parked on the drive, sighing happily as his daughter, once again, rushed past in her full Thor regalia to try and zap things with her hammer - 'It's name is M-J-OR-NIR Daddy!' - and he'd sighed indulgently and watched her try to attack his car with lightening. He had stood with his wife, looking on adoringly from the kitchen window as Heather roared and pointed the toy hammer that was about the size of her head, helmet askew on her head, complete with a cheap halloween wig....and then thunder rumbled over their heads.

According to their daughter, that's when Thor, _the Thor_ , sent down a bolt of lightening to blow up the car. Well, of course he did sweet heart. After the screaming and the panic died down, after they took Heather to the hospital to check she was okay, after the insurance paid out for - HAH - _an act of God_.

'Which one?' He had said, weakly, staring at Heather as she waved the hammer around.

He snapped back to reality, realising that the train was emptying as they neared their stop at the end of the Northern Line. He wondered what had changed, what had snapped him out of it, but he soon realised that his daughter had gone very still and quiet. The vaccum that had filled the space where her incessant little train of thought had ground to a halt. He looked up to see who had just wondered onto the train and even he was taken aback for a moment - but _nah_ it couldn't be.

There were plenty of guys trying to work out to get that super-hero physique in the wake of New York and Greenwich, so it was a more common sight to see buff guys in tight shirts trying to convince people that they were really Captain America 'but don't tell anyone okay?' But it was so unlikely that a Norse God - alien if the papers were to be believed - would travel on the Underground. Don't they fly?

This guy was tall and broad across the shoulders (how many weights would he have to bench press to get those monster biceps? Probably all of them), but he wore a lose fitting shirt (how did they find him one that fit that way?), faded jeans and carried a duffle bag. He had long blonde hair, sure, but that didn't mean it was really-

'Daddy!' Heather hissed, which in her world meant speaking in a hoarse shout 'DAD-DY!'

'What?' He sighed, seeing that she was staring at the man with her huge saucer eyes in amazement.

'IT'S HIM DADDY! IT'S THOR!'

The man turned, looking bemused, then greatly a-mused when he saw the little girl. He chuckled.

'Sweetheart, leave the man alone,' Paul looked apologetic 'I'm sorry mate, she's a little... obsessed.'

'Quite alright,' the man replied, in a voice that seemed to register on a depth where the fish had lights on their noses 'there are not many mortals clever enough to spot me in this humble guise.'

'Ha-ha,' Paul chuckled uneasily 'that's cute...'

'That is a worthy weapon small one,' he replied, still in that booming, kindly Thor voice - he had to be putting that on.

'It can make _lightening_ ,' Heather said proudly ' _and thunder._ '

'Really? Interesting.'

'You blew up Daddy's car.'

The man looked at Paul in surprise, Paul rolled his eyes 'Long story, but... yeah, she was next to the car when it exploded. Luckily she wasn't hurt, but she thinks it was the work of Thor.'

'It WAS him Daddy! HE WAS THERE!'

The man looked contemplative for a moment, then reached inside his jacket and retrieved a large gold coin 'This should cover the damage, I am truly sorry, I meant to show off, but your daughter was in no danger.'

Paul raised an eyebrow and the inner Dad alarm went off - _oh God a nutter on the Tube_ \- so he held up a hand 'Listen, it's okay, you don't have to play along.'

'I insist,' he flicked the coin over to him and Paul caught it in his hands. He was no expert but... yeah, it _felt_ real 'and I must apologise to you, little one, for not making a proper introduction.'

He bowed, on one knee, and crossed his arm across his chest - other people were staring now and _oh God this is bad_ \- he looked Heather square in the eye 'I am Thor, Son of Odin and Protector of the Nine Realms. I am honoured to meet you, fellow warrior of Midgard.'

Heather looked as if every single Christmas and Birthday she would ever have arrived right there and then.

'I'm Heather,' she squeaked 'nice to meet you.'

'This is my stop, Heather of Midgard, so I must soon bid you goodbye, but I leave you with some assurance to your father - I think he doubts my word.'

'Listen,' Paul stuttered 'okay, this is getting creepy mate, can you stop a sec- Oh.'

The man opened the duffle bag and retrieved ... a hammer. It looked heavy, probably a prop or a replica, but he held it out to Heather 'I am truly he.'

'Oh my GOD!' Heather squealed 'Daddy! That's M-jol-nir!'

'It's pretty convincing sure,' Paul said 'but look-'

'I am sorry to have scared you good sir, I must go,' he stood up, replacing the hammer in the bag as the announcer came over the speaker 'Farewell.'

He stepped off the tube and walked away touching his forelock as he went.

'Told you,' Heather muttered.

'That was just a... silly man. He was just playing along.'

 _Creepy man on the train,_ he shuddered _the one time I take Heather on the tube and we meet some fruit-loop who thinks he really is Thor._

Heather was suprisingly quiet on the way home, no speaking to her Dad, but looking thoughtful... and a little bit sad.

'What's wrong lovely?' Asked her mother as they got in the house.

'Oh... I'll tell you in a minute-' Paul began.

'I saw _Thor_ on the train but Daddy still doesn't believe me!'

'Really?' She asked.

'He was... being a bit silly, just showing off a prop replica of Thor's hammer.'

'He was big and muscly!' Heather insisted 'And he had long hair!'

'Probably a fan,' her Dad gave his wife an exasperated look and lowered his voice 'he was _nuts_.'

Her mother nodded 'Heather, you'll need to get your 'jarmers on, then go to bed. Do you want some milk and a sandwich first?'

'No,' Heather sulked upstairs, her foam hammer bouncing off each step 'not hungry.'

Paul pressed his temples and groaned. He did not think this nonsense would start till she was in Secondary School... Still. She got into her Thor pajamas (oh for crying out loud) He read her a bedtime story, which she seemed to be only half listening to, then turned off the light with a kiss.

 

That night, Paul and his wife discussed his lesson plans for the week, comparing notes and trying to put the day behind him. They were just thinking of calling it a night and watching a film instead when the floor began to shake. Cups of half-drunk tea wobbled and tinkled on the table, ornaments and photos fell off the mantlepiece and thunder rumbled over head.

'Where did _this_ come from?' His wife looked around 'It's not another alien attack is it?'

He had been at work that day in Greenwich, he had to stop his class running up with their camera phones to take pictures of the pillar of smoke rising over the Old Naval College - he had called his wife in a panic and they had run to get Heather from school - everyone was either running or snapping away on their camera phones - it was _insane_ that day _._ 'Get Heather,' Paul stood up and ran for the door 'get her up and her coat on, we'll get in the car - I'll just check what's happening-'

'Paul!'

'Just go!' He ran out the door before she could protest and out onto the drive.

 

A figure shrouded in lightening, crackling, booming and erupting in a triumphant display. Other people were coming out of their houses to see the fuss - he just stood in amazement as his brain tried to register what he was looking at. When the lightening died away, the thunder ceased its booming around their heads and the smoke had cleared... He promised himself he would never EVER doubt his daughter's word again.

'You're... oh my God.'

Thor strode forward, cape and all, brandishing the hammer.

'I did not want to worry you,' he said, as people rubber necked and stared in unabashed awe 'but I feel I needed to apologise in person... properly.'

'Um... you're really Thor.'

'I admit my vanity got the better of me once more when I destroyed your vehicle, I hope your daughter was not hurt?'

'No no! She was... wait why-'

'I was on my way to meet a friend and I saw her dressed my regalia and playing - a truly strange sight I cannot get used to, so I... well.'

'DADDY! SEE! I TOLD YOU HE WAS REAL!'

Heather and her mother came out behind him, Heather pushing forward. Thor saw her and bowed again 'We meet again.'

'You said sorry for Daddy's car?'

'I have.'

'Thank you Thor.'

'It is quite alright,' Thor bowed again 'I am sorry for the over-dramatics, I simply wanted to ease your mind and make amends. That gold coin is rare on Midgard, it hails from Asgard.'

'Seriously?' Paul choked 'If that's the case it's probably worth more than our bloody house!'

Thor chuckled 'I am glad it will suffice. Farewell to both of you, I'm afraid I have a prior engagement.'

'Uh... yes, of course, sure thing.'

With one last bow and flourish for Heather, who was grinning so hard that there was no way they would get her to sleep tonight, Thor stood back until he was a safe distance, swung the hammer and shot off into the sky with a soft _boom_ above their heads as he hit supersonic.

They staggered back into their house, still shaking, but Heather looked positively _smug_.

'So, sweetheart,' Paul said, sitting down to get his barings 'Thor _did_ blow up the car then?'

'Dad-DY, that's what I've been saying for _ages_! Honestly! Catch up!'


End file.
